


Vex Has a Harem

by Kraghammer114



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraghammer114/pseuds/Kraghammer114
Summary: AU - Vex & Vax, having struck lucky in their adventuring career, have been appointed regents of a small domain. Vex has set aside a wing of their keep to house her beloveds - a mixture of artists, inventors, and those she simply wishes to keep near her. Also lots of smut.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Vex'ahlia, Jarett Howarth/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Zahra Hydris/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 25





	1. Grog

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the drill. I don't judge you for reading this, you don't judge me for writing it.
> 
> Do I need to post the "I do not own CR/am not making any money from this"?

Vex had always loved the sunrise, with its warm rays driving away the last vestiges of night, the beauty of the world made new, and her harem made sure to reflect that. Large glass windows gave stunning views over the Parchwood Timberlands, letting in fresh sunlight that set the creamy stone walls aglow.

Clad only in a loose silk robe, Vex wandered quietly through the hallways, running the occasional hand over sofas and armchairs – few of her beloveds had risen this early, but she could already hear the sound of heavy breathing and grunting coming from Grog’s chambers. It was difficult to judge whether the sounds were coming from the half giant training or masturbating, but either one sounded like a delicious sight to interrupt, so with a smile, Vex made her way towards the sounds of goliath exertion.

Stepping past the hanging curtain, Vex beheld the 7 foot behemoth; his grey skin covered only with a white cotton loincloth, and watched as he rhythmically lifted a pair of heavy iron bars over his head again and again, holding them in the air for just a moment before dropping them down, barely even a tremor in sight. Vex watched in silence for just a few moments, admiring the skill and power of those rippling muscles, before clearing her throat with a gentle cough.

The wicked streak in her did delight somewhat in the yelp Grog let out, and in the resounding crash as both iron bars dropped to the floor. Grog spun around, his fingers already curling into fists, but as he caught sight of Vex he visibly relaxed, straightening up, his face splitting into a familiar grin.

“Hi Vex”, raising his hand to wave from a full 8 feet away.

“Good morning darling”, Vex stepped over to him, running a hand over his firm chest. “How are you this morning?”

“Good”, he grinned, “Liftin’ lots and lots of heavy stuff”

“I can see”, she smiled, noticing the not insignificant cracks in the stone floor where he had dropped the weights, “It’s very impressive. But I wonder if you could lift a little more?”

The goliath looked puzzled[1]. “How much more?”

“Well”, said Vex, moving her hands slightly lower, “Why don’t you pick up those weights there?” as he obediently did so, “Go back to what you were doing,”, as she deftly untied the loincloth and let it fall away, “And I’ll provide you with a bit more…”, and with that, she leapt upwards, pushing up from Grog’s shoulders, and wrapped her legs firmly around the goliath’s torso. She leant forward to whisper in his ear as she gently lowered herself onto his thoroughly erect penis, “ _Stimulation_ ”.

The giant man could only whimper in response, as he raised the iron bars above his head again, returning to his motions. Vex, her arms behind his neck, legs still clasped firmly around the small of his back, began to lift herself up and down, steadily fucking into him in perfect pace with Grog, as each time he lifted the bars to their full height, his cock spasmed delightfully within her.

As Vex breathed in a familiar smell of sweat and arousal, she continued to impale herself again and again on the goliath, both of them growing rapidly short of breath, gasping in tandem. “Vex”, she could feel the vibrations rumbling through his chest, “Vex please can I,”

Vex leaned forward to whisper in his ear again, “You’re doing so well darling, so well. Just…a…little…”

With a shout, Grog emptied himself inside her, as Vex reached her own climax, cunt squeezing down onto the goliath’s prick. The bars fell to the floor again with another, louder slam, shortly followed by Grog collapsing – onto his back, mercifully, with Vex tumbling on top of him, still holding his length inside her.

The two of them lay gasping, recovering their breath for a few moments, before Vex pushed herself up, long black hair dangling around the goliath’s face, “Wonderful darling, absolutely wonderful”. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which he could only mumble half formed responses, as Vex pushed herself to her feet.

“Well thank you for that darling”, she smiled as she retied her robe, “I’ll send one of the others in to help you clean yourself up.”

“Thank you Vex”, came the weakened response from the floor, as Vex made her way back out past the curtain, to see Pike, already dressed in sky blue vest and white trousers, her hair up in her customary fun buns, emerging from her rooms.

“Good morning my lady”, the gnome smiled, making her way over to the half elf.

“Good morning darling.” Taking Pike’s hands in hers, Vex bent down at the waist to kiss Pike on the forehead. “I’m afraid I’ve left Grog in a bit of a daze – would you be kind enough to help him reconstitute himself?”

Returning with a kiss on Vex’s cheek, Pike smiled, “Of course, my lady”. With a slight curtsey, she stepped back, and then around to step through the curtain, “Hi Grog!”

“Hi Pike!”

“Oh Guh-rog”

“Oh Pike”

Smiling as she listened to the two bantering, Vex made her way back through the common rooms of her harem, tucking errant hairs back into place, already beginning to prepare for another busy day of affairs of state.

[1] Admittedly this was, in many ways, Grog’s ground state of being.


	2. Percival

The sun had well risen by this point, and a few other members of the household were starting to appear as Vex made her way past Percival’s chambers, only to be distracted by unfamiliar sounds of exertion coming from within. Curious, if not concerned, she stepped over to the door and raised a hand to knock thrice, “Percival? Is everything alright dear?”

A moment of silence followed, and then the sound of rapid footsteps from within, before the door swung inwards to reveal Percy’s svelte, pale form, white hair somewhat askew, glasses perched on his nose, and not a stitch of clothing to conceal his not underwhelming manhood swinging gently.

Her hand still raised to knock, Vex gave a half smile at the sight, “Good morning darling”, as she beheld her beloved, “You seem a little out of breath?”

Smiling, Percy caught his breath and inclined his head in deference, “Good morning my lady. Yes, yes, everything is fine, do forgive my disarray – I was perusing the library yesterday and found a manual of exercises designed to increase both dexterity and stamina, and I rather took it into my head to start working through some of the basic forms, it seeming like a reasonable method for keeping in good shape without doing anything so foolish as trying to measure up against Grog in his regimen.” He stepped over to where a book lay open on a rare patch of open space on what was normally a rather cluttered desk, “Though I must confess, even the most basic steps are proving somewhat challenging.”

Vex followed him inside, casting an eye over the intricately drawn forms, some with minor annotations inscribed in remarkable calligraphy. As Percy gave a rueful smile, she leant over and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek, “Darling, you are every bit as dear to me as Grog, and I would never think to compare you against one another. Understand?”

“Yes my lady, of course”

“Good. I do confess myself a mite curious though,” as she cast an eye over the figures in the book, “Is the nudity necessary, or just a personal choice? Not that I’m complaining mind you – it makes for a lovely sight this early in the morning.”

“It certainly does at that,” came a Marquesian accented voice from the doorway. The pair looked over to see Jarett, another of Vex’s beloveds, leaning against the doorframe, his dark skin gleaming somewhat in the light from his own morning exercise. “Good morning, my lady. Good morning Percival”

“Good morning Jarett,” Vex replied, “Have you seen Percy’s latest interest?”

The swordsman joined the pair at the desk, throwing a casual arm across Percy’s shoulders as he looked down at the tome, “Interesting,” he murmured, twisting his torso as if to mimic some of the forms. “I think perhaps it might be worth my joining you in some of these exercises at some point Percy, assuming I’ll still get the same view, that is?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he replied with a well-practiced sardonic tone, and a half raised eyebrow, soon joined by the other eyebrow as Jarett’s hand started to make its way lower down his bare back. Jarett’s eyes stayed locked to Percy’s as he stepped around to bring himself face to face with the other man.

Vex disentangled herself and started to step towards the door, “Play nicely, you two,” with a tone of mock admonishment, and then a teasing “Or not,” as she noticed the bulge at the front of Jarett’s pants, and Percival’s own manhood rising gently to half-mast.

Pausing in the doorway, she half turned back into the room, “If you can tear yourself away from your calisthenics Percival, I will actually want your help in my study later – the Ambassador from Syngorn will be visiting at the end of next week, and I’d appreciate your help in reviewing our trading accounts with Syngorn from the past few months”

Pulling himself away from Jarett’s increasing affections, Percy smiled and nodded, “Of course, my lady. Anything I can do”

“Good. I’ll see you for the tenth bell then.” Vex turned and stepped out as Jarett all but launched himself onto Percy, with a half-smile as the noises receded behind her.


	3. Breakfast

Despite their years, Vex and Vax could still count on one hand the number of times they hadn’t eaten breakfast together. In amongst whatever chaos life had thrown at them, this had always been a chance for sanity and connection with their other half. In recent years, of course, they’d been setting the table for three, though it never felt like the proverbial crowd – even if Keyleth hadn’t been as dear to Vex as her own heart, Vex could never begrudge the two the happiness that they had found together.

As might well have been expected, conversation round the breakfast table had soon turned to the Ambassador’s visit.

“I still don’t know why he feels the need to visit quite so often,” Vax was saying, in tones that bordered on not-quite-complaint, “We don’t trade half so much with Syngorn as Emon does, and I don’t think he’s visited them in years, lucky bastards.”

“Indeed, what a conundrum it is,” Vex’s tone was mildly sardonic as she speared a chunk of sausage, “What possible reason could Lord Syldor have for visiting the principality that his children have been regents of for the past eight years? Truly, brother, this is a mystery for the ages.”

Vax stuck his tongue out at her, “If it’s a display of parental affection then it feels somewhat overdue”

“Not to intrude on old wounds, but, um,” Keyleth’s voice was hesitant as always when it came to the twin’s past, “Was life in Syngorn really so, I mean, I don’t want to imply you’re complaining about nothing and I’m sure you’ve got very legitimate grievances against your father and I wouldn’t want to reopen old wounds but I feel like, and I’m sure I don’t want to insult anyone here but I feel like I –“

Vex cut across the babbling redhead, “Syngornian society was somewhat…” she cast around for the right word, “Exclusive, to half elves. It was something of a scandal for the ambassador to come back with two half elven children, and there were a few issues that did persist somewhat, but we’ve resolved most of those to some level of satisfaction, and the rest,” she speared another chunk of sausage with a little more force, “Well, the rest aren’t really worth worrying about.”

A few moments of silence took the three then. Vax’s eyes were still somewhat dim, as Keyleth reached over to squeeze his hand. Turning his palm up, he returned the gesture, before leaning forward and bringing her hand to his lips to press a brief kiss to it, as the two shared a loving smile.

“Besides,” Vex spoke up, feeling the need to fill the silence, “Syngorn have been doing very well out our various trading partnerships recently, and I intend to go into our meetings with an excellent idea of exactly how much good favour they owe us. I’ll be reviewing some of our accounts with Percival for most of today.”

“Oh so that’s why you keep him around,” Vax’s teasing tone took the sting out from his words, “I had rather been wondering”

“Well that’s one reason,” Vex answered his smile with one of her own, “Though it also helps that he’s hung like a stallion.”

Keyleth gasped dramatically, fluttering her eyes and placing one hand to her chest, even as Vax started shovelling food into his mouth as quickly and loudly as possible, “Really, darling?” The redhead’s tone was entirely indecent as she reached over to take Vex’s hand, “Oh you must tell me all about it.”

“Please don’t!” Vax’s voice was somewhat muffled, but still enough to set the three to companionable laughter as the meal turned to lighter subjects.


	4. Stress

“Well, I think that takes care of the last of our most recent trade deals with Syngorn. We seem to be in a good position, though it couldn’t hurt to review the recent productivity of our own mines at some point.”

Vex slammed shut the ledger in front of her and waved her hands as to dismiss the idea. “No, no, and again no, Percy. We’ve been at this for the last three hours, if I try and work out any more tax levies now I think I might just scream.”

Smiling, Percy, now clad in dark blue trousers and a collarless white shirt, pulled the ledger towards him, and started to organise it with the other stacks of books the two had been working on. Outside Vex’s study, the sun was now past its peak, and the courtyard below was bustling with activity.

Squaring a few errant stacks of paper, Percy looked over to where Vex was now leaning back in her chair, eyes closed as she luxuriated in a well placed sunbeam. “Well I’m sure we wouldn’t want that, my lady. Though if you feel screaming would help, I’m sure I could elicit a few from you?”

Unmoving, Vex opened her eyes to look over at her white haired beloved, eyebrows raised, “You really are incorrigible, aren’t you?”

Percy only smiled in response, “I only wish to serve, my lady.”

With a groan, Vex pushed herself up from her chair. “Tempting though it may be, perhaps we should save that for when we’re done reviewing our own finances this afternoon”. She stretched her arms above her head, feeling a ripple of pops along her spine. “For now though, would you accompany me on a walk? I need to clear my head”

Standing, and straightening his shirt, Percy inclined his head. “Of course, my lady.”

The pair made their way out of the keep the twins now called home, exiting into the woods behind the tower – stopping to retrieve Trinket from where he had been napping in his own sunbeam, of course. The trio wandered through the woods, talking of nothing of great consequence, greeting the few famers and foragers they encountered, who in turn showed the deference one would expect to a former adventurer who had been elevated to the regency of the land after some unpleasantness and unholy rituals on part of the former regent.

It had been almost pure chance that the twins got caught up in the ensuing fracas, though the heroism they had displayed in defending the townsfolk from a horde of nightmares, and their part in striking down the regent before he could complete his ritual had not gone unnoticed. So when the dust settled, and the leadership of Kraghammer (to whom these lands owed fealty) realised they needed a new regent, Vex & Vax had stood out as unlikely, yet popular candidates.

In the 8 years since, the lands had flourished. Vax had taken more of a hands on approach to leadership – making sure to converse frequently with the populace, hearing their complaints and doing his best to understand what they needed and wanted from the regency. Vex would often join him, of course, but had focused more of her attention on relationships with nearby powers and nations, building a not insignificant economy, and earning a good share of favour from Kraghammer.

And elsewhere, she had set aside a wing of the keep to establish a home for her beloveds; a curious menagerie of those seeking shelter from previous mistakes, artists and poets seeking patronage, and many whom Vex simply loved dearly and wished to keep near to her. The majority of them held various responsibilities within the town – Jarett and Grog in the town guard, Pike maintaining a chapel to Saranrae, Percy helping manage the finances, and working on a few curious inventions – and many of them also willingly also sharing Vex’s bed, of an evening.

Eventually the two returned to the study, and both made good on their promises – Vex making a detailed summary of the output from their mines, and once they were done, Percival crawling underneath the table, between Vex’s legs, and extracting no small number of screams from her.


	5. Relaxation

As evening fell, Vex returned to her chambers, accompanied by both Percival and Jarett. It had been a somewhat challenging day, so she sought to cap it off with sweeter memories, and there was nothing sweeter than the sight of Percy kneeling before her, shirtless, with his hands loosely bound in front of him with soft cotton rope. Vex, for her part, had shed her vestments for naught but an open robe, and a lazy smile as she cupped Percival’s chin.

“Do you know darling, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of telling you how beautiful you are”, her tone playful as Percy blushed, looking down at the floor, “Those bright eyes, that clever tongue, and those gorgeous lips”, as she gently brushed her thumb across his lips. “Why, with such beautiful lips, it seem a shame not to put them to work”. She withdrew her hand, leaning backwards to lean into Jarett, sat behind her on the bed. “Jarett, dear, can you think of what sort of use we might put those beautiful lips to?”

Jarett leaned in to press a kiss to her neck. “Well, my lady”, another kiss, “I have always found those lips to be most beautiful”, another kiss, “When wrapped around a thick cock”.

Vex’s smile widened as Percival whimpered quietly. “What a marvellous idea Jarett! Percival dear”, she leaned forwards once again, with a catlike smile, “Don’t you think you’d look even prettier with your lips wrapped around Jarett’s cock?”

Percy’s face was flushed, his breathing shallow, “Yes, my lady”, his words breathy but excited.

“Well then, why don’t you crawl over here”, Vex reached out to cup Percy’s chin again, pulling him forward as he shuffled forward on his knees, as Jarett quickly shucked his pants, shifting round to sit next to Vex, legs akimbo, “And see what you can do?”

As Percy leaned in between Jarett’s legs, for a moment he simply rested his forehead against Jarett’s crotch, his head pressed against the other man’s cock, as Jarett carefully stroked his hair, with quiet praise, _Good boy, good boy_. Taking a moment to steady his breathing, Percy pulled his head back, and started pressing gentle kisses along Jarett’s manhood, starting at the tip and working his way down.

As he worked his way back up, and started licking at the head, Jarett still murmuring gentle encouragement to him, Vex pressed a kiss to his ebony cheek, before shifting down to kneel behind Percy, as he slowly, carefully, took Jarett into his mouth. Vex leant into his back as he started to bob up and down, whispering in his ear, “That’s so good darling, you’re doing so well”.

As his pace started to quicken, Vex reached around to carefully extract Percival’s own cock from his trousers, and as she started to stroke in time with Percival’s movements, he stilled, whimpering around the marquesian meat in his mouth[1]. “Keep going darling”, a teasing touch in her voice, “But make sure you don’t cum until Jarett does”.

With another whimper, Percy resumed his ministrations, moving faster, his tongue flicking against the underside of Jarett’s cock, as Jarett leaned his head back, a soft litany of curses escaping his mouth. As she saw Jarett starting to clench and shake, Vex slowed her strokes on Percy’s cock, but kept a firm grip.

“Mistress”, Jarett’s voice was haggard, “Mistress, please may I cum?”

With another kiss to Percy’s cheek, Vex looked up, “You can cum, Jarett. Cum down my pretty boy’s throat”.

With a gasp, that was all Jarett needed. Vex felt Percy stiffen, and frantically swallow as Vex held his head down around Jarett’s length, even as Percy reached his own climax, his cock erupting under Vex’s touch. A moment later, Jarett fell back onto the bed gasping, as Percy collapsed forward to rest his face on the bed, saliva mixed with cum gently spilling from his mouth.

With a last kiss to Percy’s cheek, Vex stood, surveying her beloveds and considering her next move. “Well my dears”, her tone just touched with amusement, “What shall we try next?”

[1] I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist


	6. Stories

In the end, the trio ended up simply relaxing on Vex’s bed. Vex in the middle, Jarett on her right, Percy on her left. Though not quite being satisfied for the night, Vex gently moved her hand down to her bare slit, and with the other hand gently combing Jarett’s hair, turned to the white haired head on her left.

“Tell me a story, Percival.”

“Of course, my lady. What sort of story would you like?”

A smile growing across her face, hand still gently stroking Jarett, “Tell me, what would you do with our dear Jarett, if you had him tied up, and entirely at your mercy?”

“Well,” Percy’s voice took on a studious, scholarly tone, “First, I would need to make sure he was suitably restrained – arms tied palm to elbow behind his back, legs spread wide apart and pushed upwards slightly for easy access – and a gag, I think. I find whimpers to be so much more satisfying than words.”

Vex kissed the top of Jarett’s head, watching his manhood rise as she gently started to run her fingers over her clit.

“And given that we’ve established what a fine cock he has, I confess myself a mite curious as to how many orgasms we could wring out of it.”

“You can play with yourself dear,” Vex speaking quietly to Jarett, noticing him start to shift, “So then what Percy? How would you start getting these orgasms?”

“Well I’m sure I could get the first few out by myself, with hands and tongue, but after that I might need to start enlisting outside assistance.” Percy’s voice took on a teasing edge. “I’m sure any number of your beloveds would be happy to help in the endeavour – maybe we could make it a public effort, with you bound and helpless in the middle of a common room Jarett?”

As he spoke, both Vex and Jarett’s breaths were quickening, as Vex leaned down to lock lips with the Marquesian.

“I’m sure any number of women would love the chance to wrench another orgasm from you, even as your cock grew more and more painful with each one, but why limit this to women? I know I’m not the only man you’ve had your way with, and I’m sure many of them would welcome the chance to return the favour.”

By this point, both Vex and Jarett were moaning, both of them teetering on the edge.

“By the end of things though we’d have to go with something really extreme – I’m sure you’d be thoroughly stretched out by this point, but I’m sure Grog could still fill you up. Plunging deep inside that beautiful ass of yours, fucking into you until you can’t talk, can’t see, can’t think, and then he’d just keep going. With that half giant stamina, he could keep fucking you for hours, and finally, oh finally, cum on your face, your chest, that pretty mouth of yours,”

With that, both Vex and Jarett brought themselves over the edge, breaking the kiss and holding their foreheads together as they shuddered through the aftershocks.

“That’s just one idea, of course,” the smile was audible in Percy’s voice, “I’m sure I could come up with others.”

Jarett spoke between breaths, “You have put,” he breathed in “ _Way_ too much thought into that.”

Vex chuckled as she turned to kiss Percy on the cheek. “Always so inventive, aren’t you.” She lay back, pulling both men in closer. “I think we really must try some of those ideas at some point.”


	7. Zahra I

As the weeks passed, and the Syngornian Ambassador’s visit grew closer, mood around the keep grew more and more tense. Both Vex and Vax were particularly on edge, though neither of them would admit it. Vax was fortunate enough to have Keyleth to help keep him sane, whereas Vex sought comfort of a slightly different sort.

Zahra was one of Vex’s more reclusive beloveds – the red skinned tiefling predominantly keeping to her own chambers, or to her own arcane laboratory. But it was to Zahra’s bedroom that Vex came one dark evening.

Zahra was sat at her desk, making notes about her latest project when she heard the knock at the door – a knock she was very familiar with. Not hesitant, exactly but certainly not the knock of a patron visiting her beneficiary, or a friend seeking conversation – this was a knock of subservience and humility.

Tucking her notes away, Zahra rose with a smile, pulling a loose robe on over her black slip. Taking a moment to make sure the room was in order, she made her way over to the door, and opened it to find Vex kneeling on the other side. The half elf had her hair down, eyes fixed on the floor, wearing a simple blue tunic and grey skirt, as she knelt silently, waiting for Zahra to speak.

“Hello there, my darling.” The smile was evident in Zahra’s tone. “To what do I owe this delightful surprise?”

Vex’s voice was quiet, but steady. “I come seeking respite, my lady. I come seeking to serve.”

It was a code, of sorts, that the two had agreed on. That Vex had taken to regency with aplomb was a fact no-one disputed, but with an economy to manage, justice to dispense, and political neighbours of every shade surrounding her, the stress would overwhelm anyone without some manner of outlet. And in Vex’s case, that was Zahra. This was somewhere she could come to abdicate all her responsibilities, if only for an evening. Free of her responsibilities, and the rights that came with them, she could lose herself in pure submission to her beloved, entrusting herself fully to Zahra’s whims.

Zahra reached down, looping a strand of Vex’s hair behind her ear, and gently caressing her scalp. “Well far be it from me to deny anyone respite,” her voice was soft, and a little teasing. “Come in, my darling, and we’ll see what we can do.”

Zahra turned, walking over to a cupboard, and as she heard Vex crawling in behind her on hands and knees, she sent a mage hand to close and lock the door. Not even looking at Vex, she called out, “Crawl up on the bed darling, and wait there on hands and knees until I tell you otherwise.”

Rifling through the cupboard, Zahra pulled out a few coils of rope, and a small candle of deep red wax set with occasional glints of gold, setting them on a table to the side and fussing about with a few other preparations – not for any particular need, so much as to make Vex wait on her.

Making her way over to the bed, where Vex was patiently waiting, facing the headboard, Zahra stepped up behind her, and brought her open palms smacking down on the half elf’s ass. “It’s always such a delight when you come seeking respite darling.” Her voice had sunk to a murmur now. “When I get the chance to use you, and abuse you…” She dug her fingers in slightly, squeezing Vex’s ass. “I’ve had so many ideas for tonight.”

With another double handed spank, Zahra turned to where she had left the rope, and the candle. “Turn around dear,” she called over her shoulder. “Hands on the footboard, head slightly over the edge.”

As Vex shifted obediently, Zahra returned with a few coils of rope. Bending down to press a kiss to Vex’s lips, and drawing back with the gentlest of bites, she began to tie Vex’s wrists to the footboard, a little more than shoulder width apart. “I’m sure you remember this position very well darling,” gently teasing as she worked. “All those times when I’ve fucked you into this bed, until you would beg me to stop?” As she finished, she leant in very close, to whisper in Vex’s ear, “You’ll beg for that by the time I’m done tonight.”

Returning to her work, Zahra swiftly finished Vex’s bindings – pulling her legs apart at the ankles and knees, to keep her nether regions easily accessible, a collar around her neck tied to the footboard to keep her from lifting her head too high, and a wide leather belt around her waist, tied to the ceiling, to keep her from collapsing.

With that accomplished, and after a bit of general groping just for the fun of it, Zahra picked up the candle, setting it on a chair below and slightly in front of Vex’s head – setting her beautiful black hair on fire would somewhat spoil the fun. With a click of her fingers, an arcane spark jumped to the wick, and as it caught, she gave Vex one last stroke on the cheek before taking a seat across the room, facing towards Vex, with one ankle resting on the opposite knee, tail twitching gently, simply watching and waiting.

The scent of lavender, and a touch of ginger started to fill the room, and Vex, restrained on the bed, felt a slight shiver run through her. Zahra’s smile widened at the sight, but she remained silent, watching as Vex started to twitch and tense in her bindings.

For Vex’s part, the worst itch she’d ever felt was running over her skin. Ropes that had seemed so soft were now scratching at her skin, and while shifting against them provided some relief, it did nothing to alleviate the feeling entirely. But far and away the worst was the tingling of her nipples and her pussy, as though the nerves were sparking and spitting, and no matter how she writhed, she could find no friction from her loose tunic or skirt to relieve the sensation. As the itching began to consume her entire focus, she heard Zahra rise, returning to the bed and quickly blowing out the candle – and even the gentle currents from her breath against Vex’s nipples was enough to set her whimpering.

“Well I must confess myself quite delighted at what I’m seeing, my darling.” Still smiling, Zahra reached one hand down Vex’s top, and gently, oh so gently ran a finger over one nipple, causing Vex to redouble her twisting and writhing, her breath now coming in pants. “When I was promised that this candle would drive anyone to distraction with lust, I will confess I was somewhat sceptical, but I’m sure I can’t argue with the results. And that such a small dose could turn you into such a wanton slut?” She grasped Vex’s chin with one hand, and licked a long stripe up the side of her face, that alone causing Vex to moan as she nearly climaxed. “I think I’m going to enjoy this very much indeed.”


	8. Zahra II

All rational thought had fled Vex’s brain, the half elf being driven to distraction by the burning centred in her nipples and her pussy. As Zahra pulled away, she desperately leant towards her, craving any level of physical contact, but the ropes held her fast. As distracted as Vex was though, her eyes still widened as Zahra stepped back into her field of view, holding a black leather riding crop.

“Do you know, in many ways, I consider it a personal failing that I’ve never been able to get you to cum with this, and this alone?” Zahra smiled, flexing the crop slightly in her hands. “But I think I rather fancy my chances tonight.”

She carefully ran the head of the crop across Vex’s lips, her smile widening as Vex started to kiss it. “Good girl,” she murmured, slowly trailing the crop down Vex’s neck and collarbone. “Very good…”

_Thwack_. With a sharp flick of her wrist, she delivered a stinging blow to Vex’s left nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from her captive, speaking far more of pleasure than of pain.

“Well that’s promising.”

With a thought, Zahra brought her mage hand over with a knife, and cut Vex’s tunic and skirt away from her, leaving her naked save for the ropes holding her in place. Now with much more room to swing, Zahra started up a regular rhythm of blows, alternating between Vex’s nipples, light blows interspersed with occasional much harder hits. Within minutes, Vex was panting, and frantically thrusting her hips back, desperate for any sort of stimulation.

Zahra paused her assault for a moment, stepping forward to caress Vex’s posterior. “Hmm. Well I suppose even with that little candle turning you into such a slut, you won’t be able to cum from that alone.” She brought the crop round to just ghost over Vex’s pussy, and leaned in to whisper, even as tears started to spring from Vex’s eyes. “Let’s see how you do with this.”

With that, she delivered a sharp blow to Vex’s clit, who let out a shout as a shudder ran through her whole body. Zahra let her shakes die away as she returned to fondling Vex’s ass, before bringing the crop back for another vicious blow to her clit. She continued in that way for several more hits, leaving less and less time between each blow, until with one last swing, Vex threw her head back and screamed as the orgasm overtook her. Her entire body was on fire, and her pussy spasmed over and over again as she shuddered in the ropes, before falling still and limp, unable to even hold herself up.

“Well that was every bit as satisfying as I could have hoped for.” Zahra lifted one leg to kneel on the bed in front of Vex, grabbing her chin and pulling her in to a fierce, possessive kiss. She not-so-gently bit down on Vex’s lip as she pulled back. “Let’s see how much more I can pull out of you.”


	9. Zahra III

“First though,”

With a tug on a well placed rope, Zahra loosed the ropes holding Vex’s torso up, leaving her kneeling on the bed, hands tied behind her, her head and shoulders now resting on the bed. Vex seemed to pay this no mind, other than another moan as her nipples rubbed against the sheets.

Zahra shifted forward, bringing her bare pussy right up to Vex’s face.

“I don’t see why you should have all the fun.”

Grabbing a clump of Vex’s hair in her hand, Zahra lifted Vex’s head up and forward, so her face was pressed right into Zahra’s crotch. As distracted as she was by the lingering magic from Zahra’s candle, the overwhelming scent of the red skinned tiefling produced an almost instinctual result. Diving in with gusto, Vex began to lick long stripes over Zahra’s pussy, intermittently pausing to shove her tongue as deep as she could between the lips. Zahra gasped at her enthusiasm – normally Vex would begin much more slowly with gentle licks and kisses, but clearly she was more focused on results right now.

Grinning, Zahra kept one hand on the back of Vex’s head, lifting the other up to fondle her breasts. “There’s a good girl, just like that. You’re such a good girl Vex, such an obedient little slut to shove your face in my twat.”

Zahra pulled Vex’s face further in, causing her to buck wildly for a moment at losing her air supply before Zahra pulled back.

“There’s all sorts of things I could do with you in this state.” Zahra continued, “Imagine how much fun your other beloveds would have if they found you wandering around in this sex crazed state. Who knows if even Grog could keep fucking you for long enough like this?”

Zahra started to thrust her hips up and down, bringing her hand down to toy with her clit. “Or maybe we could take you down to the town square. Put a hood over your face and have people line up to take your pussy, or your ass if they prefer.” Vex was still licking like a woman possessed, paying no heed to the soreness in her jaw.

“Or maybe we don’t bother with the hood.” Zahra’s voice was ragged now. “Maybe we just tie you up, and leave you spread open and desperate for all to see, so everyone can see what a…” At this, her voice trailed off as the orgasm overtook her, and she held a tight grip on Vex’s head, holding her face right in her pussy as her orgasm spilled all over Vex’s face.

“What a desperate slut you are.” Zahra finished, stepping back and letting Vex’s head fall onto the bed, as the frenzied lust started to fade from Vex’s eyes. Crouching down to bring their heads level, Zahra leaned forward to kiss Vex’s forehead, speaking much more gently now.

“You’ve done so well my darling. You’ve done so very well. Do you want to keep going, or stop here?”

Vex’s on voice was even fainter. “Can we pause for a little bit my lady? I’m starting to shiver.”

“Of course my darling.” Pressing another kiss to Vex’s cheek, Zahra stood, and quickly removed the other ropes holding her. Shifting round onto the bed, she helped Vex get turned around and underneath the sheets, Zahra cradling her from behind.

They stayed like that for some minutes, Vex leaning into Zahra’s slightly higher than average body heat. After a while, Vex was the one to break the silence, turning her head so she could just see Zahra out of the corner of one eye.

“Where did you get that candle, my lady? I’ve never even heard of anything like it before.”

“I found it on my last visit to Ank’harel. As I said, I was somewhat sceptical of the promises it came with, but after that demonstration, I think I’ll have to keep an eye out for the merchant next time I’m there.”

That brought a smile to Vex’s face. “And did they have anything else that caught your eye?”

“A few. They had candles for relaxation and sleep, they had some for joy and delight, and some for rage that I think Grog would particularly enjoy.”

Vex snuggled further back into Zahra, letting her eyes drift closed. “I think sleep would be a wonderful one to have right now.”

Bringing her mage hand to adjust the sheets, Zahra wrapped herself a little tighter around Vex, the two gently falling into slumber, both a little sore, but both extremely satisfied.


	10. Winding Down

Two weeks later, and the ambassador’s visit was done. Syldor and most of the delegation had teleported back to Syngorn, leaving various staff behind to get things packed up and shipped back the old fashioned way. Vex and Vax sat on one of the walls of the keep, their feet dangling over the edge, looking out over their estate as the courtyard behind them echoed with the sounds of frustration that could only come from someone trying to rediscover the magic combination that had allowed their cargo to fit in here previously.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the sun slowly setting, passing a bottle of wine back and forth between them. Vax was the first to break the silence, his voice gentle.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Vex turned to meet his eyes with a half smile. “Did you think I was going to make a mess of things?”

Vax poked her in the side. “You know that’s not what I meant.” He slung an arm around her shoulders. “Watching you in there, day in and day out, always so calm and collected?” He paused, seeming to weigh his next words. “You were every inch the lady they told us you’d never be.”

Vex dipped her gaze, smiling even as her throat thickened a little. “Thanks.” She reached out to put her hand on top of Vax’s and give it a squeeze. “I couldn’t have done any of it without you.”

Silence reigned a few minutes more[1] before Vax spoke again.

“So…”

Vex turned to meet his gaze as he trailed off. “So…?”

He hesitated before continuing. “So now what?”

“So now what, what?”

“Well, is this it now? Lord and Lady Vessar, vassals of Kraghammer for the rest of our lives?”

“Well, technically we’re only stewards until Kraghammer find a permanent regent for these lands.”

Vax made a noise of derision. “I saw how much the taxman was grinning last time he visited, I don’t think they’ll be in a hurry to replace you any time soon.”

Vex turned away slightly, letting his arm fall off her shoulders, taking a moment before she spoke. “Well would that be such a bad thing? Vax, look at what we have here. Home, safety, family – do you think we should just walk away from that just because we might have to talk to Syldor more often now?”

“No!” Vax seemed taken aback, and after a moment, reached out to take Vex’s hand. “Where you go, I’ll go. Where you stay, I’ll stay, and gods know Keyleth will too. I just want to be sure that this is what _you_ want Vex, and not just what you think you should want.”

Vex looked down, blinking rapidly. “I just thought,” she began, “I thought that this was what we were chasing, all those years. That this was where we always wanted to end up.” She turned to meet Vax’s eyes, seeing the familiar mix of compassion and worry in his eyes. “I am happy here Vax. Truly, deeply happy, with you, and with Keyleth, and with Percy and Zahra and Jarett and Grog and Pike and, well, everyone. And I don’t know if it’s what I’ll want tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but I know that none of it would mean a damn thing without you by my side, ok?”

Vax’s smile conveyed more love than he would ever be able to put into words. “Then that’s where I’ll be.” The two leant their foreheads together, eyes closed. “Forever.”

Their moment of solace wouldn’t last long. The bottle was nearly empty, the cart driver below had finally managed to fit everything in with only minimal risk of it all coming crashing down the first time he turned a corner, there were whole stacks of paperwork to be filed, and a trade delegation from Emon would be arriving barely a month from now. But in this moment, Vex knew she had everything she would ever need. 

[1] Broken by an elated shout from the courtyard, followed by a note of confusion, followed by a tirade of vulgarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got for now. I hope I'll write more at some point, but if so it'll probably be its own work but in the same series as this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
